Fifty Years Later
by Little Toki
Summary: Kicked out by the Senshi and let down by Tuxedo Mask Usagi leaves Tokyo to return fifty years later. Will she save the Shitennou? Will she forgive? Find out. Not too much romance but Serenity/Endymion, Senshi/Shitennou, Uranus/Neptune, Pluto/Motoki, Saturn/Shingo,and Luna/Artemis. Maybe Chibiusa/Helios. A Lady Serenity story discontinued
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

Sailor Moon limped over to the park from where flashes of light and roars were issuing. She had already defeated two youma on her own and had a sprained ankle and many cuts but she ignored the pain as she dutifully went to help her friends.

"Where is she?" Mars asked as she received another cut. Mercury opened her mouth to answer when she was thrown into a tree and slumped unconscious. Sailor Moon limped unto the battlefield and threw her tiara which was reflected off on the youma's scaly hide. It headed straight for Jupiter. "Jupiter duck!" Moon screamed. Jupiter narrowly avoided being decapitated. The tiara flew back to Sailor Moon. "Watch it Moon!" Jupiter yelled. "Sorry!" Moon called back. A rose pierced the youma and it roared in anger and its tail slammed into Mars. Mars flew back into a water fountain. "Venus Crescent Beam!" The youma absorbed the energy like it did with the others. Sailor Moon ran forwards and allowed it to absorb her. She called her wand to hand. "Moon Healing Escalation!" The youma exploded.

"Moon, where were you?" Mars yelled. "Well I-"She started when Mercury moaned and all attention turned to her. "You need to be careful Moon. You almost took my head off." Jupiter scowled. "You were extremely late." Mars went on. "Maybe she has a good explanation." Venus interrupted. "I don't want more excuses. She shouldn't be one of us." Mars growled. "She's right. You can't control your attacks. You could end up killing us." Jupiter nodded. Mercury hesitated. "It would be safer for everyone." Mercury agreed eventually. "You can't do that." Venus cried. "Yes we can. What do you think Tuxedo Mask?" Mars asked. He hesitated as well. "I agree with you." He said at last. "Fine. I'll be going now." Moon said fighting tears. "Wait! Don't go." Venus begged. "Why? Nobody wants me here." Moon asked. "We could still hang out." Mercury offered trying to mend matters. "Why? You'll leave me out because I'm not one of the Senshi anymore." Moon said coldly. "I'll still save you." Mask offered as guilt hit him in a wave. "From what? Falls? Cockroaches? After all, as Mars puts it, I am a 'stupid klutz that only knows how to cry and eat like a pig.' Besides, how do you intend to do so if you don't know my identity?" Sailor Moon asked. Mars looked quite guilty at this but Moon ignored her. "I didn't think this would happen. After all Mercury you claimed I was your first friend. Jupiter, you said the same thing. So did you Mars. And you." She said looking at Tuxedo Mask. "You said you would always be there for me." She said staring at him. They all felt guilty but before they could apologize Sailor Moon was gone.

Tuxedo Mask put his head between his hands as he sat down heavily. "What have I done?" He groaned. When he closed his eyes he could see her face with those blue eyes piercing his heart as they stared at him accusingly. "We'll apologize tomorrow." Mars said decisively even as she was haunted by those eyes. "I don't even know her." Mask groaned. "How about we reveal each other and go after her tomorrow?" Jupiter asked guiltily trying to forget those eyes. Mercury burst into tears. "I don't deserve friends. She was my first friend and I let her down when she's always been there for me." Mercury sobbed as she remembered the girl that had approached her. They all agreed and detransformed after Mercury stopped crying.

"Mamoru?" Rei asked with wide eyes. Shock registered in Mamoru's mind. "Don't tell me that was Usagi." He groaned. Makoto nodded numbly. Minako started laughing. "What's so funny?" Ami asked feeling as though that laughing when Usagi had just left them was like laughing at a crying baby. "It's ironic how you two denied you liked each other but you kissed her and she had a huge crush on you!" Minako practically howled. Soon everyone was laughing except poor Mamoru who was being teased mercilessly.

"Are you ready?" Makoto asked uneasy that Usagi hadn't been in school. The others nodded. They walked to the Tsukino house.

They knocked. Mr. Tsukino opened the door. "Yes?" He asked. "We're here to see Usagi. Is she here?" Ami asked praying she was. "There is nobody here by that name." He said frostily. "We're sorry to bother you then." Makoto said and they walked away. They were walking to the Crown when someone called them. They saw Shingo beckoning to them. They walked over to him.

"Are you looking for Usagi?" He asked. They nodded. He got a sad look over his face. "Yesterday when she came in mom and dad started hitting her like always and threatening her when she refused to sign some papers. She said she was leaving and she wasn't going to come back. They got really mad and they started throwing things at her. She ran to her room and after a few minutes, came back wearing a star shaped locket and holding the paper rose I made for her one time and ran outside. We followed her and soon a white limo appeared. She went inside and the chauffeur drove away." Shingo said. They stood stunned. "Do you know where she went?" Rei asked desperately. Shingo hesitated but handed them a pink book. "That's her diary. When you're done reading it can I have it back?" Shingo asked. "Of course." Makoto said trying to smile and failing miserably. Shingo smiled. "She said she'll come back for me. She said there's someone she wants me to meet and she'll come back for me." He said happily. They nodded and headed off to Crown clutching Usagi's diary.

"Usagi's gone?" Motoki asked in shock. The whole group nodded. "I knew I should have contacted her sooner. Damn, damn, damn it." Motoki muttered. "What are you talking about?" Rei asked confused. Motoki blinked in surprise. "You didn't know?" He asked incredulously. "Know what?" Minako asked. "The Tsukinos aren't really her parents. They took her in because they wanted her money. She always came in with bruises because they beat her." Motoki said wiping the counter. They were stunned. Silently they sat down at a booth and opened her diary.


	2. Usagi's Diary

**Chapter 1**

**Usagi's Diary**

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

I'm going to say to the Shitennou survive for a really long time.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

Written when Usagi was 8 years old.

_January 1, 19XX_

_Dear diary,_

_Today they told me someone was here to adopt me. I don't want to be adopted by them. They don't want my sister. I want to stay with my sister. It's only been a week since mama died. I know papa died before I was born. I don't want to be adopted. I don't know what to do._

_January 3, 19XX_

_Dear diary,_

_It's official. They are going to adopt me. I want to cry but I already spent hours crying on Sere's shoulder. Sere said I must never sign the papers they give me. She warned me they only want my money. She promised me she'll come back for me someday. I had another dream of the Silver Millennium today. The Queen that looks like Mama and I watched me play with a pretty lady with black hair who could turn into a black cat with a crescent moon mark called Luna. She was really nice. She was always laughing and there was a white haired man who could turn into a white cat with the same marking named Artemis. He smiled as he watched us and joined in occasionally. They were in love it was so cute. Sere gave me a picture of her and mama and papa. I'm going to paste it here so I'll never forget. _

There was a picture of a woman who bore very close resemblance to Queen Selenity although they didn't notice it. Next to her stood a blonde man who was a carbon copy of King Chronos.

The next picture held two girls. One was blonde with blue eyes, who was grinning from ear to ear, and the other was a pretty brunette with soft brown eyes who was smiling softly and holding the other girl protectively.

_January 5, 19XX_

_Dear diary,_

_Today they adopted me. When they took me to their house they were pretending to be really nice and gave me stale cookies. They were disgusting but I ate one anyway so I wouldn't hurt the lady's feelings. After a few minutes they asked me to sign some papers. I read them like Sere taught me to do. It asked me to give up my money. I politely refused like Sere taught me to. They got mad. The skin on my legs are blue. It hurts but Sere told me I must not cry in front of them. I won't cry. For her._

There were more entries about the abuse and the dreams. She wrote of her sister's advice to act stupid and clumsy to avoid the suspicion of the Dark Kingdom. It was about the same until past her fourteenth birthday entry.

_September 10, 19XX_

_Dear diary,_

_I met Luna today. It seems she didn't remember me. I wonder where Artemis went but I saw a poster for a Sailor V video game. I wonder why Venus is parading as Sailor V and how she transformed. It's odd but Luna told me I was Sailor Moon. Well I remember everything up to this day on the Moon and there was never a Sailor Moon because mother didn't want me to fight so I'm terrible at fighting. I wonder why she didn't remember I was the Moon Princess but I doubt she'll believe me without the Silver Crystal Sere says I mustn't activate until absolutely necessary or without her guidance. Today it was the same as usual. I'm not sure if these scars will ever heal. If anyone thinks to check my back they'll see the whip lashes. I'm still strong. For Sere I mustn't cry. _

_I fought a youma under Jadeite. I wonder why he's working for the Dark Kingdom. He used to be one of Endy's best friends .If he's there, does that mean Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite are there too? If I get the chance I'm going to heal him. I'll heal them all. I also met Endy. He's calling himself Tuxedo Mask and he called me Odango. It took all my willpower to inform him that I already have my degree. He's so infuriating. _

Mamoru's picture was in there.

_September 17, 19XX_

_Dear diary,_

_I met Mercury today. She doesn't remember either. Ami told me I'm her first friend. It made me feel sad. I wonder if my Senshi will all be loners. I hope not. That would be cruel. Another youma from Jadeite. It was a bit stupider than the others were. The weakness was really easy to see but Sere told me to act stupid or I'll be found so I'm trying really hard. Endy showed up again. He acts like he doesn't know who I am. Is he just stupid or acting stupid? It's really easy to see especially since I don't even where a mask._

_It seems Mercury doesn't remember Zoisite either which is good or she'll be pining. I dreamt of them today. How they came together to debate Newton's Third Law which was then called The Action-Reaction Theory. Zoisite eventually confessed and they got together. I remember the first day he arrived it was amusing. He would look at her with interest and she would blink. He would smirk and she would blush and look away. It was really funny. They were actually last to get together._

There was a picture of Ami pasted in.

_September 19, 19XX_

_Dear diary,_

_Today we met Mars. She doesn't remember me either. I pray she doesn't remember her love for Jadeite. It would kill her. Of course, when she remembers she just might kill whoever killed him if I can't heal him. Selene please let me be able to heal Jadeite please. I don't think I could hurt him. I just can't fight against Endy's best friends because they were my friends too and in the end they died because I met Endy. It's not fair. Please let me save him. Please._

_Mars and Jadeite today. I remember him teasing her endlessly until he confessed but she rejected her. He persisted and won. I remember they used to have the loudest arguments over the stupidest things before they got together. Then they got together and Mars was terribly possessive. Like once he asked a maid to get him a towel and she got extremely jealous and tried to set him on fire until she succeeded but he didn't care and kissed her instead. It was so cute! The next day he didn't want a repeat of the day before so he asked Mars to get him a towel and she tried to set him on fire for treating her like a servant. Then the day after that he fetched one himself and she tried to set him on fire for not asking her to get. I swear there's no pleasing her. I wonder why he loved her to the end. Most men would have given up in frustration. They were actually the third to get together. _

There was a picture of Rei.

_October 4,19XX_

_Dear diary,_

_I met Jupiter who doesn't remember me either. I'm starting to believe not even Venus will remember me. I keep playing the Sailor V video game. It makes me feel closer to Venus. Jadeite keeps saying 'Queen Beryl will be most pleased.' I think that's what I'll call him while he's brainwashed. General Queen Beryl will be most pleased. Sere came by today at the park. She healed my scars for me. The Tsukinos were all mad except Shingo. I was whipped even longer today. I have yet to shed a true tear. The wailing Sere says I have to do hurt my own ears not to mention what it must do to others. Nephrite appeared today with Jadeite. He keeps saying, 'the stars know everything.' He will be General The Stars Know Everything._

_Jupiter and Nephrite were today. They were the easiest. I remember he was a whole head taller than her and she loved him for it. Jupiter always loved romantic things and he was good at doing it. They were officially together after three days. It was so fast. They were first._

Makoto's picture was there.

_October 5, 19XX_

_Dear diary,_

_Today we had a fight in a graveyard for a Rainbow Crystal. I understand they are part of the Silver Crystal but it's really stupid. I mean if I stretch out my hand and call them, they'll come back. I really don't want to do this but they might think I'm from the Dark Kingdom if I don't. Besides what the point for the Dark Kingdom to do this? The only people who can put them together and use them are its maker and its mistress which is me and Sere. Besides it's really disrespectful to the dead to fight in a graveyard. Endy was there again. I don't even think he knows he's Tuxedo Mask let alone Endymion. It's really frustrating. _

_Zoisite showed today. It was creepy how he kept disappearing in pink petals. He worries about his face which is really unlike him. He never used to care. 'My beautiful face!' General My Beautiful Face apparently loves pink. I remember Zoisite hated it. _

_I'm putting in a picture of Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Lily _(Author's Note: Sailor Lethe), _Millie _(Author's Note: Sailor Mnemosyne), _Isabelle _(Author's Note: Sailor Iron Mouse), _and Grace_ (Author's Note: Sailor Galaxia). _They're Sere's friends._

There was a picture of the girls in order.

There was one entry everyday they fought for the Rainbow Crystals.

_October 12, 19XX_

_Dear diary,_

_Venus is finally back. Artemis is with her. I don't think she remembers either. Artemis forgot too. Kunzite was there today. He called himself Malachite. It's a good thing Venus doesn't remember or she really would die. General My Beautiful Face dressed up as me today. It's extremely stupid. I cannot believe Endy fell for it. I mean first off my voice is not that low, second my hair is not that color, three I do not have green eyes, four the boots were the wrong color, and fifth my hair is longer. I might have called one of Sere's Senshi if Venus hadn't appeared. I think I'll call Kunzite General Do You Really Think You Could Stop Me. _

_Today I dreamt of Kunzite and Venus. I remember they were second. Venus fell for him on sight it was so amusing seeing the Senshi of Love chase someone. He was proper at first but he fell for her charms eventually. He was always so stiff. I have to say if Sere hadn't told me I would have never thought they would fall in love. _

There was a picture of Mina.

_October 13, 19XX_

_Dear diary,_

_Today I ran across two youma as I tried to reach the park. When I finally made it their words always stung but today I tried really hard but all I get is criticism. At least Venus stood up for me. Even Endy went against me today. He always encouraged me. He told me he'll always be there for me. To keep trying. It hurts. Shingo knows I'm Sailor Moon. I think he knew from the start. He's smarter than Endy. I wonder how he figured it out but my former fiancée doesn't remember me. Oh well. _

_I contacted Sere. She's going to pick me up soon. I'm taking a few of my things but I'll leave this for Shingo. I promise you Shingo I'll come and get you someday. I'll introduce you to Hotaru. I'm sure you'll like her. I will be update. Sere said she'll teach me how so I can still write in this diary from faraway. I guess it's time I told you my real name don't you think Shingo? I'll sign it for you._

_-Serenity de Luna or Moon Princess Serenity, youngest daughter of Queen Selenity IV and King Chronos I._

There was the royal moon seal stamped on the page

They finished and looked up at each other. "What have we done?" Ami asked in tears again. They ran to find Luna and Artemis.


	3. The de Luna Family

**Chapter 2**

**The de Luna Family**

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

Remember all the Shitennou are still alive.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

"Luna! Artemis!" Minako called in a choked voice. "Is something wrong Minako?" Artemis asked startled. "Usagi's gone!" Ami sobbed sinking to the floor of the headquarters. There was silence. "You girls will have to work extra hard to defeat the youma until we locate her." Luna said briskly. "And what are you doing here?" Luna asked Mamoru and then as if realizing what she had done shut her mouth and meowed. "It's ok. I'm Tuxedo Mask." Mamoru said staring at the floor trying to push back tears. "How did you-"Artemis started when Rei interrupted him. "We found the Princess." She said looking intently at her shoes. "Where is she?" Luna asked immediately. "Gone." Makoto said breaking down. "What do you mean gone?" Artemis asked. Minako place the diary in front of them. They stopped at the picture of Usagi's parents and paled. "Queen Selenity, King Chronos." Luna whispered. "Where?" Minako asked looking over. She spied the picture. The felines made quick work of the diary. Luna was crying at the end and Artemis looked sad too.

"How are we ever going to find her?" Mamoru asked. The cats shook their heads. There was an annoying tapping noise. They turned to find Ami on her Mercury Computer. Rei's eye twitched. "We're trying to find Usagi and you're on the Internet? Really Ami?" She asked. "Well at least I'm being productive." Ami shot back very, very upset at Usagi's disappearance. Rei opened her mouth to retort when Ami interrupted. "I found something!" She said excitedly. The others fell silent as Ami started to read.

"The once great de Luna family has been reduced to two young girls. The two girls both named Serenity are only a year apart in age. Their mother, the kind Lady Selenity who was related to the rulers of England, has recently passed away. Their father, Lord Chronos, passed in battle when the oldest Serenity was born. When asked to comment the younger eight year old Serenity opened and closed her mouth with no sound coming out but nine year old Serenity answered. 'I am Lady Serenity if you please. Also it is eldest not oldest. I wish to stay with my sister but we will be separated soon. A family has adopted her and she will be leaving in four days. Parliament has decided to tear us apart from each other and there is nothing we can do about it until I am fifteen.' Lady Serenity said gravely. When asked if she knew why their mother had passed she answered. 'First off, please stop badgering my sister for answers. I don't think she can even speak for a day or two out of shock. As to why our mother passed away is easy. She has grieved since the day father died. I believe she died of a broken heart.' Lady Serenity said batting away a microphone. When asked why they were not wearing black for mourning she answered quite quickly. 'My sister is too young to be wearing dark colors. I do have never worn black in my life and I do not intend to. Black shows you are mourning. I do not have a wish to proclaim this to the world.' She answered most sensibly.

The sisters are both geniuses in their own right. Lady Serenity graduated college at age seven with degrees in medicine, art, music, design, architecture, culinary arts, astronomy, political science, etiquette (Author's Note: Not even sure this exists but I am only in Junior High please bear with me), dance, biology, physics, geometry, chemistry, literature, teaching, law, business, finance, interior design, Korean, English, Chinese, Japanese, Danish, Swedish, Spanish, French, Italian, Portuguese, and Indian. Serenity, although eight, has graduated at the same age as her sister with degrees in art, dance, music, etiquette, design, astronomy, teaching, French, Japanese, English, and Korean. These remarkable sisters who have been left with what their mother possessed and each other will be cruelly torn apart in a matter of days. Serenity to a foster family and Lady Serenity has filed for emancipation but has not been allowed to stay with her sister." Ami read out loud. There was silence.

"Is there anything else?" Luna asked. Ami searched. Her eyes grew wide. "Lady Serenity although only ten has established a successful business. Silver Millennium Corp. has some of the best people of this day and age. Lady Serenity de Luna is truly remarkable. She advised violinist Michiru Kaioh to take up violin and taught her. Likewise, she advised F1 racer Haruka Tenoh to race and taught him as well. Setsuna Meioh, the creator of the clothes brand The Three Talismans, added she couldn't have done it without Lady Serenity's guidance. Hotaru Tomoe, the creator of Silent Recovery, has said Lady Serenity taught her everything and healed her when she was ill. Twin sisters Lily and Millie Rivers who run the hair salon, The Twin Rivers, have admitted to learning and being advised by her. Isabelle Mouse, who runs Iron Mouse Shoes, has commented that she was 'taught and advised by Milady.' Grace Gold, who runs Galaxia Jewelry, informed us that she learned all she knows from Lady Serenity. Lady Serenity has also built the Silver Millennium Mall. It is considered one of the wonders of the world. Consisting of fifteen floors it is one of the largest and certainly the best. All the floors are masterpieces and all the stores mentioned above are located within the mall. Lady Serenity herself tells the children stories and animates it with moving pictures from nowhere. The mall, located in Paris, is a popular tourist spot. In two months it has become the most popular mall in the world." Ami read out loud.

"We have to go there." Artemis said. "How?" Mamoru asked. "Sailor teleport." Luna said. "Are you sure they can do it without Sailor Moon?" Artemis asked. "We have to try." Luna insisted. The others nodded. "Can I come?" Mamoru asked. After some consideration Luna and Artemis agreed. They transformed and teleported to Paris.


	4. The Silver Millennium Mall

**Chapter 3**

**The Silver Millennium Mall**

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

I know I said fifteen floors and by that I meant fifteen floors of shops. Not altogether.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

"Wow! Paris is beautiful." Minako exclaimed looking around. "Stay on task." Rei scolded as they detransformed in the alley. "Where is the Silver Millennium Mall?" Luna asked. "Across the street." Ami said pointing.

The mall itself was eye-catching. It was a marble building with banners of the planetary symbols with one of a grey asteroid (Iron Mouse), a pink river (Mnemosyne), a green river (Lethe), a golden phoenix (Galaxia who is the Senshi from the Sun), and a pale pink flower half on a crescent moon on a white background (Lady Serenity's). It was shaped like a palace with fountains and rising spires. They walked to the door together. They were stopped at the door by the guards. "Are your cats well behaved?" The man asked gruffly. They nodded and the guards let them in. "Hello, welcome to the Silver Millennium Mall! Make sure you ride the elevator. Please enjoy your day at the Silver Millennium Mall!" The woman at the door greeted. They were too stunned to respond. There in the very middle of the room there was a fountain displaying Serenity and Endymion dancing blissfully while crystal water spouted around them. "Look." Ami whispered. They looked to the sides of the fountain. To the north there was Sailor Mercury and Zoisite. They were sitting at a table playing chess on a pedestal smiling softly at each other as water flowed around them. To the east, Sailor Mars and Jadeite were together kissing as water trickled below their feet. To the west Sailor Jupiter and Nephrite were sitting at a romantic candlelit dinner with the water surrounding them. To the south Venus was holding Kunzite or Malachite's arm and they were smiling at each other blissfully with water arched over them.

"Sweet Selene." Luna muttered staring at the life-sized and colored statues. Tears sprang to Minako's eyes as she stared at the statue of herself. Makoto sighed dreamily as she saw red roses on the table with the dinner. Rei couldn't tear her eyes from the statue while Ami smiled at watching the chess match. Mamoru's eyes widened as he saw his Princess. "Mina, stop crying." Rei hissed. "It's a common occurrence." Someone said quite amused. They saw the woman from earlier. "Do you know the story?" Ami asked. "I'm still reading. After I finish I'm going to watch the whole series." She said sighing dreamily. "You mean there are stories?" Minako asked with wide eyes. The woman blinked. "There are fifteen floors with shops here. On the Mercury floor there is a souvenir shop selling books and movies of the romance of Lady Mercury and Lord Zoisite. There is one on every floor." The woman said smiling. "How many floors are there in total?" Makoto asked. "There is this floor, fifteen floors of shops, a gallery, a food court, a floor for story-telling, a conference floor, a floor for concerts, and an employee lounge so…twenty-two." The woman counted off. They blinked. "Thank you Mercy." Rei said reading the nametag. "Anytime. And I recommend riding the elevator up the whole way. It's slow but it tells the founding of the Silver Millennium." Mercy said getting back to work. There was hardly anyone there. They took the elevator to the top which happened to be the observatory.

"Long ago when humans sprang forth into this world, there were those with the powers of the planets. They settled on these planets and ruled their people wisely for thousands of years. When they died their children took the throne and ruled just as well and so on. The people of Earth angered Gaia and she took from them their magic proclaiming there was one who would restore magic to Terra. During the rule of the fourteenth king of Earth and fourth queen of the Moon that person appeared. Born to Queen Selenity IV of the Moon, Crown Princess Lady Serenity was born as the ruler of the galaxy. She granted the power to the Senshi of the planets but when she looked to Earth, she chose four Shitennou to protect their prince and gifted the planets each with a crystal of tremendous power. None were as powerful as those of the Moon and Earth, yet Lady Serenity became known throughout the Galaxy as the true ruler of the Galaxy and she was. Although she was gifted she was not selfish. She loved her sister, Moon Princess Serenity, and provided the Senshi of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter to protect her and be her friends. The Senshi of Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Lethe, Mnemosyne, the Sun, and the Asteroid Belt proudly took their place as her Senshi. To go into depth please read the books or watch the movies. They are a dollar each. Thank you for coming to the Silver Millennium Mall. We are at the Conference Room. Enjoy the rest of your day." The voice on the intercom said.

They stepped out and glanced around. There was a door but nothing of interest. "Why don't we start from the top and work our way down to the shops of our planets since the other floors won't be in use today? Then afterwards we can eat and go to the gallery." Ami suggested. The others agreed and stepped once more into the elevator.

"Welcome to the Planet of Lighting, Jupiter." The voice said and they stepped out. On the walls were murals of Sailor Jupiter. In the middle there was another statue. Nephrite was holding out a bouquet of pink roses out to Jupiter and she had a shy look on her face as she accepted them. There were many interesting looking shops but they made a beeline for the gift shop.

There were shelves of the books and movies. Without hesitation Makoto bought the book and the movie. "Let's move on then. We don't have that much time until we have to go back." She said sensibly. They agreed and went back to the elevator. They moved on to Mars.

(Only the statues are going to be different on the floors and the routine)

Leaning out of a tower, Mars was accepting a gift from Jadeite. On Venus, Kunzite had his arm wrapped around Venus and was tilting her chin up and leaning in for a kiss on a bench. Artemis sniffed when he saw this. Mercury and Zoisite were ice-skating as he tried to reach her but obviously was unsure of what he was doing.

"They're so life-like." Ami said smiling. There was a silence. "We should be leaving soon." Rei said regretfully. They agreed and left without having seen Usagi watching them from the shadows.


	5. Return and Kunzite

**Chapter 4**

**Return and Kunzite**

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

As the attacks grew in number and the youma in strength, the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask were very much drained of their energy. The years went by and still they remained protecting the city. Soon they were old. Fifty years had gone by.

Serenity looked in the mirror. She still had not aged. She had heard of the attack increase in Tokyo and made up her mind to go and help so that she could heal the Shitennou.

"Are you sure Princess?" Setsuna asked. Serenity nodded. The Senshi exchanged looks. "I'll contact Motoki." Setsuna said getting up. "Why are you going back?" Shingo asked as he snuggled Hotaru. After some searching it had turned out Shingo was Isabelle's brother, Aster from the Silver Millennium. Although as a rule Haruka did not like men near Hotaru or Serenity he had decided Shingo was the best. He was one year older than Hotaru, a prince, loyal, courteous, and had fought for the Moon in the Silver Millennium and had never been brainwashed by Beryl. "I have to." Serenity sighed. "She needs to do this." Lady Serenity said bringing out the cookies. "I packed your things and sent them ahead. You will be staying at my house. I left the key inside. I'm sure you can teleport yourself." Lady Serenity said smiling. Serenity nodded and with everyone waving good-bye teleported.

During the years, they had all moved out to houses near the temple except Rei. There had always been a deserted mansion that they had used for their meetings and as they made their way over they were surprised to see a girl wandering the halls.

"Don't you know trespassing is against the law?" Mars asked sternly. "What about you? This is my sister's house and she gave me permission to live here until my business is finished so I am not trespassing although I can't say the same for you." The girl said coldly. Mars flushed. Time had not been kind to them. They had aged and their hair grayed as their reflexes were slower. Jupiter opened her mouth to retort when she was interrupted. "And you are supposed to be defenders of justice! A fine example to set!" The girl said shaking her head mockingly. Mars was just about ready to roast her when Mercury shook her head. "She's right and she has every right to be angry." Mercury said prudently. They left after apologizing. After they held their meeting at the temple instead, they decided to go see their new neighbor. She was hanging clothes out to dry.

"Hello, my name is Ami and I live next door on the right side." Ami introduced. Serenity paled considerably but took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you. My name is Serenity." She said smiling. "I'm Rei and I live at the temple." Rei said. They all exchanged names and addresses. They were having a chat when they sensed a youma. "We're really sorry but we have an appointment with an old friend." Ami apologized. "Oh, it's okay. I have to go to work now anyway." Serenity said smiling, knowing they had sensed the youma. They nodded and parted ways. Within two minutes, Sailor Moon was sitting, hidden, in a tree watching the battle.

"So you come again Senshi." Jadeite sneered. "Aren't you getting a bit old for this?" Nephrite asked snidely. "What can a handful of grannies do?" Zoisite asked laughing. "You forgot Rose-Thrower." Malachite put in. The Senshi's attacks wouldn't work against the corrupted Shitennou. A rose bounced off harmlessly. "If that's all you got, we'll have a go." Zoisite said yawning. "Hold it right there!" Moon yelled dropping from the tree.

"Who are you?" Jadeite asked suspiciously. "You don't remember me? I'm so offended." Moon drawled pouting. "Just answer the damn question." Nephrite growled. Moon shrugged. "Ok, I am Sailor Moon or as you so affectionately dubbed me: Moon Brat." Moon said yawning. "Well prepare to die." Malachite snarled as he launched an energy attack. "Moon Healing!" Kunzite fell to the ground unconscious but healed as the others teleported back to the Dark Kingdom.

Sailor Moon started toward the fallen Shitennou but found her way blocked by the Senshi. "Who are you and what do you want with them?" Jupiter asked coldly. Tuxedo Mask dropped down. Jupiter was ignored. Sailor Moon stared at Venus who was the only one of the Senshi to retain her youth. "Have you ever wondered Venus why you are the only one still young?" Sailor Moon asked abruptly. Venus blinked. "Well…."She started but Kunzite groaned and everyone turned their attention to him and Venus ran and knelt by him.

Kunzite blinked. "Venus?" He asked uncertainly. Venus sniffed. Then she threw herself into his arms bawling. He stared at her bewildered. He looked up. "What are you wearing Prince?" He asked sternly. Tuxedo Mask blinked. "Me?" He asked at last. "Yes." "Well-"Tuxedo Mask started uncertainly but was interrupted. "Venus, Kunzite." Sailor Moon said quietly. They looked up. "Princess." Kunzite said trying to stand without jostling Venus, which was impossible. The Senshi all turned to looked at her. "PRINCESS?!"


	6. Zoisite and the Mansion

**Chapter 5**

**Zoisite and the Rooms**

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

Thank you for all the reviews. I have noticed my style has been improving but I did get a review about inconsistency. Thank you for that Starrlight1812 because I didn't notice that. Anyway to fill you in, I skipped the fifty years part because that would just take forever and not get anywhere. Shingo and Hotaru started dating as you can tell and changes have taken place. All of the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask except Venus have started to age. I will reveal why later. If I do not mention it here it is because I will explain it later into the story. The reason the Senshi didn't recognize Usagi was because they assumed she would have aged too and didn't believe that she could act mature. They thought only Venus didn't age because her powers came from the Goddess of Love. I hope that answers some questions.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

"Kunzite, I'm sure they can fill you in. It's nice to see you're back." Sailor Moon said smiling before turning to leave. "Wait!" She turned back. "Aren't you going to stay with us?" Mars asked. "No." "Why not?" Jupiter asked. "Don't we all have the same goal? To defeat the Dark Kingdom?" Mercury asked timidly. "No we don't. My goal is to save the Shitennou and yours is to destroy the Dark Kingdom." Sailor Moon said looking at the here Senshi in front of her. "Usa-"Tuxedo Mask started but she cut him clean across. "Shut up Endymion." "But Usa-"He protested. "My name is Serenity." She said coldly. "Sere-"He started again but she vanished.

Tuxedo Mask groaned and flopped down on the ground with his head between his hands. "What did you do Prince?" Kunzite asked patting Venus on the back, trying to calm her. They told him the story and showed him the copies of the diary pages on Ami's computer. He shook his head. "What do you plan to do?" He asked. "It's getting late. We'll discuss this tomorrow." Mars said briskly. "Where is he going to stay?" Jupiter asked. "With me." Venus said in a tone that brooked no argument. "I should stay with the Prince." Kunzite tried to protest. "No thanks, you should stay with Venus." Tuxedo Mask said detransforming. There was a bit of half-hearted protest, but rain started falling and they all agreed that him being with Venus was best and set off home.

Ami stopped in front of the mansion. Taking a breath, she rang the doorbell. The door opened although there was no one there. "Hello?" She called. The wind ushered her in and shut the door behind her. She was pushed into the parlor they had often used to have meetings in. It had white walls with gold tones. The carpet was pale sky blue. There were creamed colored chairs and a polished table of the same French tone as the house. There a white marble fireplace which had a flame dancing behind the grate. There was a picture of who she knew to be Queen Selenity and King Apollo framed in white with gold engravings on the frame. "Don't just stand in the doorway Ami. Come in before you get sick." Serenity called as she sipped hot chocolate. Before she could protest her coat had been removed and she had been pushed into a chair with a steaming mug in her hands. Serenity hadn't even lifted a finger. "What was that?" Ami asked timidly sipping her cocoa. "That was Hope. She and her sister Mercy work for my sister but Hope's with me while I'm here." Serenity said staring at the flames. "Serenity, I-I'm really sorry about-"Ami started but she was interrupted. "You have very little blame. You were trying to protect me after all." Serenity said looking her in the face. "Why don't you stay? We could have a sleepover." Serenity suggested. Ami nodded.

"Minako." Kunzite said when she stopped crying. She sniffled and looked up. His eyes softened and he bent to kiss her. They broke apart. "Feeling better?" He asked. She nodded. She snuggled against him. He kissed her hair. They fell asleep together on the couch cuddling.

"Ami. Ami. Wake up Ami-chan." Serenity said shaking the sleeping girl. Ami opened her eyes. Serenity's bedroom was different than the entire house. Where the house had had French toned walls with white and gold and sky blue floors, the room had pale blue walls with roses and clouds painted on. The carpet was a soft green and had rose decorations. There were rough wood tables and tree stumps with cushions on them for chairs. A roughly carved wood bed with pale green sheets and a wooden nightstand was leaning against the wall in a corner. There was what seemed to be a tree on one of the walls. It had a door and its branches and leaves touched the ceiling. There was a silver tray laden with breakfast on a table in the middle of the room. Serenity was wearing a silver robe and holding a blue one for her. Ami took it yawning. She felt it. "Is this silk?" She asked in shock. "Yeah. Do you want satin or velvet or damask?" Serenity asked. "N-no. Silk's fine. I'm just a bit shocked." Ami said shakily. "Sere makes sure to have the best of everything." Serenity said shrugging as Ami put the robe on. They quietly supped on buttered rolls with fruit and water.

"Why don't the others see that you're Sailor Moon?" Ami asked breaking their silence. "Venus does. The others can't because I didn't forgive them yet." Serenity answered. "You know they really-"Ami started but she was cut across. "I don't care. I'll forgive them in my own time." Serenity said. Ami nodded and they had a discussion about books.

After breakfast, Serenity led Ami to a hall with multi-colored doors. Serenity opened the one with the Mercury symbol. There was a blue room with different shades of blue everywhere in a neat way. A window overlooked the ice-skating rink. A neat bed with more blue and a desk with blue poufs were in corners. A white door was on the wall opposite the way they had just come from. On one of the walls, next to a white phone, there was a framed map of the mansion. "This is your room. I know you have a house already and all but this is just in case you want to live here or something happens." Serenity explained. "I- I think I'll sell my house." Ami said shocked at the vastness of the mansion. "Good. Could you contact Venus and Kunzite and tell them to get over here? I know Kunzite needs a place to stay and there's a room ready for him and Venus might want to be here too." Serenity said smiling.

"Minako. Wake up." Kunzite said poking the sleeping girl in his arms. "5 more minutes." She muttered moving closer to him. He chuckled and kissed her until she woke up. When they broke apart she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What is that annoying beeping noise?" She asked sleepily. "That is the….thing on your wrist." He answered eyeing the thing. She answered it. "Hi Minako, Kunzite. Sorry for the early morning call but Serenity wants you two here and nobody else." Ami said apologetically. "Where?" Minako asked. "The mansion and don't bother packing clothes because there's silk and stuff like that in the closet." Minako shut the communicator. "The Princess?" Kunzite asked. Minako nodded. "Just the two of us." Minako paused. "Before we go, do we have time for a kiss?" She asked coyly. In response he swept her up and they stayed together for a few minutes before leaving.

Minako knocked on the door as Kunzite surveyed the house. The door flew open and they were ushered into the parlor. "What the?" Minako muttered as she was pushed into a chair. "Good morning." Serenity greeted. "What-"Kunzite tried to ask but was interrupted. "Hope, could you bring them some breakfast?" Serenity asked and a tray heaped with fruit and buttered rolls whisked in front of them with a pot of hot chocolate. "How is that happening?" Minako asked with a furrowed brow. "Hope, I think you're scaring her. Would you mind becoming visible for a moment or two?" Serenity asked. There was a flicker and then a person popped into view. She was girl with pale skin and golden brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a sky blue dress with a white apron with the golden French tone. Her hair curled in waves to her shoulders. A matching sky blue ribbon adorned her hair pulled back in a half ponytail. "Where did she come from?" Minako asked fairly spooked. She disappeared again. "Where did she go?" Minako asked.

"Hope can change visibility on a whim." Serenity explained looking at the picture over the fireplace. "Eat. I'll show you your rooms later." Serenity said gesturing to the food.

Venus' room was orange. The floors were yellow orange. The walls were orange and red cushions were scattered everywhere. There was a white door on one of the walls and framed in white a map. A white phone was next to the map. A circular table of dogwood stood in the middle of the room. An orange four poster bed leaned against the wall. The windows had damask curtains hung over them and a chest of drawers between them.

Kunzite's room was in a different corridor altogether. The walls were an icy blue and the carpet was white. A neat bed was in a corner and a large wooden desk with a matching chair was in another corner. A table in the middle of the room had chairs gathered around it. Next to the telephone there was the map and a door on one of the walls.

"Princess, is there any reason why the rooms you showed us look exactly like the ones from the Silver Millennium?" Kunzite asked. "How do you know what Venus' room looked like?" Serenity asked mischievously. He didn't answer and Minako grinned. "Anyway, don't ask me. My sister decorated them." Serenity shrugged. "Are we going to live here from now on because I saw Ami's house up for sale?" Minako asked. "You don't have to but you can." Serenity said tilting her head. "Just a minute." Serenity muttered and tapped her left earring. "What is it Uranus?" She asked. "Got it." She said after a pause.

"Is that a communicator like ours?" Ami asked fascinated. "Yeah. Ami you can activate your visor with your right earring. I'll have someone install the program on yours later. You too Minako. Kunzite, um….we'll get you a Bluetooth device or something. Anyway, there's an attack at some ice cream parlor downtown so let's go." Serenity said. They transformed. "I forgot yours takes so long. We'll have to fix that. Moon Prism Power!" In an eighth of the time it took the Inner Senshi she was transformed. "You should come too Kunzite." Sailor Moon said motioning. He obeyed and soon they were heading downtown.

Halfway there Venus and Mercury's communicator's started ringing. "There are youma at the new ice cream shop on Tenth Street! A ton of them too." Mars yelled. "We're on the way." In a minute they were already there.

An army of fifty youma ravaged downtown Tokyo as the Shitennou hovered over the scene. "Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Half the army crumpled to dust and were immediately replaced by twice as much were killed. The people battling below looked up. Kunzite cursed. "If we can't get rid of them all at the same time, they'll multiply." Mercury reported. "Oh very good. Now destroy them!" Zoisite commanded the youma who started attacking. They all started dodging youma. "Sailor Moon!" Venus called as a youma attempted to stab her. Tuxedo Mask attempted to reach her but before he could a cry rang out. "Chronos Typhoon!" The youma rebounded. "Are you alright Princess?" A Senshi in black gripping a silver rod with a garnet orb on top asked as she dropped down in front of Sailor Moon. "Fine Pluto. Try not to hit them or they'll multiply." Sailor Moon even as the youma spilt into two before their eyes. "Seems like a job for me." Another Senshi in purple clutching a glaive said dropping in front of Sailor Moon. "You look twelve. If your other allies couldn't do it, why do you believe you could?" Jadeite asked. She merely smiled. "Silence Glaive Surprise!" The youma all disintegrated. "Moon Healing!" Zoisite fell as Jadeite and Nephrite disappeared.


	7. Pluto and Saturn

**Chapter 6**

**Pluto and Saturn**

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

I am very sorry for the delay. I will try to update sooner.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

Zoisite fell unnoticed by everyone except Mercury who tried to catch him but failed. Everyone's attention was on the two new Senshi. "Who are you?" Mars asked suspiciously. "Pluto, Saturn. I was expecting the others." Sailor Moon said friendlily ignoring Mars. "Uranus and Neptune are finishing with War and Pestilence, (In reference to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse) Galaxia and Iron Mouse are sorting out a problem at the Cauldron, (Reference to the Galaxy Cauldron) and Lethe and Mnemosyne are defending the Rivers. (In reference to the River of Oblivion and River of Memory) We were free so we came." Saturn explained. "As a warning Serenity-Hime, we're going to stay over soon." She continued. "Excuse me Princess, but he's stirring and we have duties to attend to." Pluto cut in. "Oh okay. Tell the others I said hello." Sailor Moon said smiling. The two Senshi nodded and vanished.

"Who were they?" Venus asked. "I'll introduce you guys later. Right now we have Zoisite to attend to." Sailor Moon said gesturing to where Mercury was cradling his head. They all rushed over.

Zoisite groaned before opening his eyes. He blinked. Mercury was staring at him. "Good morning Mercury." He yawned as stretched and sat up. His eyes took everything in. "Why are you all in uniform? Why is the Princess dressed as a Senshi? What is Endy wearing? Where are we? What day is it? How did you-"He started asking questions in rapid succession until Mercury starting sobbing into his chest. He blinked. "Mercury? What's wrong?" He asked gently. He glanced around helplessly. "I'm dressed as a Senshi because I am one. We're in uniform because a battle just ended. Endymion is wearing a tuxedo, we are currently on Earth, and it is approximately a thousand years after the fall of the Silver Millennium." Sailor Moon answered. "I really need to be going so just go with Mercury and she'll fill you in. Oh, and Zoisite?" Sailor Moon asked. "Yes Princess?" He asked. "It's nice to have you back. Bye!" She was gone.

There was silence for a while before everything registered. "What did she mean the end of the Silver Millennium?" He asked looking up from Mercury's hair. Nobody wanted to answer him. "The Silver Millennium fell. We don't remember it but there were books written about it." Jupiter answered eventually. He looked around. "Where are Jed and Neph?" He asked. Silence. "Ami can fill you in later." Venus said briskly. "Speaking of which Ami, I saw your house is for sale. Why are you moving?" Mars asked. "While we're on the topic, I'm moving too." Venus cut in. Mercury shot her a grateful look. "Why?" Mars asked in a dangerously low tone. "Because I want to." Venus said shortly. "It's easier for me." Mercury put in quietly. Mars opened her mouth to argue but Venus glared at her. They all separated.

They went back to the mansion to find keys on the end table. After Hope brought them a snack, they filled Zoisite in on current events and gave him a copy of the book.

Zoisite's room had grass green carpets and pale green walls. There was a white door on the opposite wall with a white telephone and the map. A white bed stood in a corner and a wood table was at the center with chairs around it. A desk stood proudly in the corner.

"I keep forgetting to ask, but are there any books in this house?" Ami asked the air. All of them were shunted through corridors until they reached a pair of French windows. They opened it and stepped into the library where Serenity was sitting at one of the desks working. She looked up and smiled. "I should have known you would request the library soon." She smiled. "How many books are in here?" Ami asked fascinated. Serenity shrugged. "You'll have to ask Sere. She orders at least two hundred more every year so well over a thousand." Serenity said.

There were tall windows along side the side walls for sunlight and the other wall was extremely tall. There was a balcony to allow browsing and an elevator that led to the basement where there were even more books. The bookshelves were mahogany wood and the carpet a rich dark red bordered with gold. There were small tables with poufs surrounding each one and a small lamp on each table. There was a cart for books that needed to be reshelved and a marble fireplace with a cheerful flame.

"Anyway, I meant to tell you it's that time of year when all my sister's former students migrate here. There will be nine for sure living here and Motoki might choose to stay here." Serenity said interrupting their awe of the library. "Motoki?" Minako asked. A nod. "From the Crown?" Nod. "Who?" Zoisite asked. "You'll meet them all later." A pause. "There they are." There was a commotion from the lower levels of the house.


	8. Lady Serenity and Her Students

**Chapter 7**

**Lady Serenity and Her Students**

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS LSLSL

As they descended the stairs a black whirlwind ran into Serenity. "Auntie Serenity!" The whirlwind exclaimed joyously. "Hello Hotaru." Serenity smiled. All the people in the hallway stopped what they were doing and descended on Serenity and started shouting greetings and such. A woman with green hair and garnet eyes coughed and looked pointedly at the group at the bottom of the staircase awkwardly. There was a pause and then everyone looked at them.

Soon everyone was in the parlor doing introductions. They had just gotten settled when a beam of white light appeared in the room. All the newcomers got up and kneeled with their left hands over their hearts. Serenity stood up. A figure materialized in the center of the beam. The beam disappeared and the person smiling motioned for them to get up. They all stood as Serenity flew into the arms of the lady.

She had hair that fell curling to her shoulders and was creamy brown with matching eyes. She had ivory skin and pale pink lips. She was wearing a white silk gown in an Asian style with golden edges. A diadem encrusted with pearls adorned her head. When she smiled it seemed as if the room was brighter and the smile reached her eyes. Tiny white Asian slippers with gold embroidery peeped out from her full length dress and white gloves covered her hands.

"I see that none of you remember me. I am Lady Serenity, the Lady of Melodia, or Lady Serenity de la Lune. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She said curtseying slightly. They found themselves seated with a steaming cup of tea in front of them with no memory of reaching the chair.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is the Lady of Melodia?" Ami asked eyeing her tea which had from blue to violet. "The Queen of the Galaxy." Michiru put in helpfully. Zoisite choked. When he recovered he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was watching the Princess' tea turn pink." At that comment Ami and Minako turned their heads to see the Serenity's tea was a bright pink. "What did you mean Queen of the Galaxy?" Kunzite asked. "Excuse me for a moment; I have some business to attend to. If you add some of the citrus to the tea it'll turn pink." Lady Serenity said before leaving the room. "Exactly what it sounds like." Setsuna answered raising her cup to sip some more tea. "But surely-"Zoisite started but Haruka cut him short. "They all have contributed greatly to the entire galaxy." "What has Lady Serenity accomplished?" Minako asked curiously. "She made every planetary crystal in this Galaxy." Grace answered. "All of them?" Ami asked with wide eyes. "Yes. Even the Golden and Silver Crystals." Lily confirmed. Lady Serenity reentered the room holding two cats.

"Luna, Artemis!" Minako exclaimed getting to receive the cats from Lady Serenity. "Lady Luna, Lord Artemis, have you ever heard that eavesdropping is rude?" Lady Serenity asked with a raised eyebrow but an amused smile on her face. A blush appeared on Luna's face and Artemis looked sheepish. An olive green light appeared and Motoki stepped out. "Motoki oni-chan!" Minako exclaimed. Motoki inclined his head before sitting next to Setsuna and kissed her cheek. "Good evening Lord Andros." Lady Serenity said smiling. "Good evening Milady." He said bowing his head respectfully. "Where's Aster?" Serenity asked. "He should be here any moment now." Motoki answered. Lady Serenity nodded. A very dark purple beam revealed Shingo. "Good evening Lord Aster." Lady Serenity greeted. "Good evening Milady." When Minako opened her mouth Lady Serenity looked up. "Youma at the Park it seems." Lady Serenity said sipping her tea. Soon Mercury, Venus, Zoisite, Kunzite, and Sailor Moon were seen heading toward the Park.

I will be placing this story on hiatus for a while. I have another idea for a story so after I write down the basic outline for that I'll update. I'm sorry that it came out so late.


	9. Author's Note

I'm really sorry but I have lost all interest in Sailor Moon and I don't think I could continue this. I apologize because this seems to be one of my more popular stories but if I ever find the inspiration I will continue it but I'm really sorry.


End file.
